


Revenge Served Crouton

by Ciestess



Series: Of Shinji and Pastries [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Of Shinji and Pastries, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: "Hiyori's revenge...? Served cold and with croutons"





	Revenge Served Crouton

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @elonmuscovy on Tumblr.

**Previously on “Of Shinji and Pastries”...**

_When he arrived back at the warehouse, he set the box down carefully and went back to his player._  
_“About damn time!”_  
_Hiyori went over and opened the box._  
_“...”_  
_Shinji was inspecting the record she’d scratched._  
_‘I guess it’s not TOO bad. It should still play ok, I guess. Too bad you can’t fix vinyl…’_  
_“What’s the deal, Baldy…” Hiyori sounded tense._  
_“Whaddya mean?”_  
_“What do you mean ‘what do I mean’? **Where** are the freaking DONUTS!?”_  
_“Oh… I got hungry on the way here.”_

**And now, the sugary drama continues…**

Even as much as she’d gotten used to Hiyori’s temper over the years, Lisa was about to pop a vein at this point.  
The shorter visored had been pacing in front of the couch, muttering for the past five hours about Shinji getting away with eating “her” donuts.  
“I get that you’re irritated, but can you take your temper tantrum somewhere else?”  
“You’re telling me it doesn’t piss you off?!”

Lisa closed her manga with a snap and stood up.  
“Yeah, I wanted the donuts too, but complaining about it won’t solve anything.”  
Hiyori tensed, about to start screaming at her, but Lisa continued before she could -- grinning.  
“I’m in the mood for taiyaki now, though.”  
“... _What the hell_ does that have to do with anything?!”  
“I have an idea how we can teach Shinji to stay away from other peoples’ food… But we’ll need someone who can cook.”

The next morning, Shinji woke up to a delicious smell.  
Climbing out of bed and into the kitchen, he perked up immediately at the sight of Kensei cooking several taiyaki.  
He reached for a finished one, but Kensei slapped his hand away. He met Shinji’s eyes with a scowl.  
“I’m making some for everyone. Wait until their finished.”

Sighing, Shinji turned and sat down at the table. He was surprised to see Hiyori already up -- and sitting **calmly and quietly**.  
“... If you keep staring at me like that, I’ll knock those stupid piano teeth out of your face, dumbass!”  
“I was just wondering why you’re up so early.”  
“Because I am!”  
“...”  
While they waited for Kensei to finish, the rest of the visored filed in around the table.  
“Mmm… Kensei cooking us breakfast? What’s the special occasion?” asked Love.  
“No special occasion,” Kensei set the last few taiyaki onto a plate and began placing everyone’s portions in front of them. “I just felt like it.”

Lisa was the first to bite into her’s: “Mmm, chocolate. You know exactly what I like, Kensei.”  
Next was Hachi, who had gotten custard. The others received similar, sweet-filled pastries; everyone got a different flavor.  
Finally, he set a plate down in front of Shinji, who immediately picked one up, eager to taste Kensei’s famously delicious cooking. But when he bit into it-  
He stayed frozen in place for a couple seconds -- Hiyori, Lisa, and Kensei watching him. Waiting for his reaction...

They were disappointed. With no more signs that he’d noticed anything wrong, Shinji swallowed -- and _ate every one_ of his **salad-filled** taiyaki.  
Hiyori getting angrier and angrier as she watched him.  
Once finished, he stood up and, wearing his usual grin, thanked Kensei for the meal -- and flash-stepped away.

Before Hiyori could blow up, Lisa followed his example. She was not eager to experience Hiyori’s reaction to their failed act of crouton-y revenge.


End file.
